Thorben
|Spezialisierung = Ehem. Marinesoldat |Vorname = Thorben |Nachname = Rudgas |Geburt = Kul'Tiras |Alter = 27 |Gilde = |Größe = ca. 1.85m |Haarfarbe = Braun |Augenfarbe = Blau/Grün |Gewicht = ca. 85Kilo |Besonderheiten = "Trübauge", Ankertätowierung, Glatze}} "...wer will schon ewig leben?" 20px Auftreten Hier sehen wir einen Mann von großer und robuster Figur. Er musste bereits viel Kopfhaar einbüßen doch wenigstens blieb ihm ein Bart in seiner ursprünglichen, braunen Haarfarbe, den er pflegt und hegt. Eine verblassende Narbe zieht sich über die rechte Wange und verschwindet in eben jenen Bart. Das linke Auge ist trüber als das Rechte und verliert damit etwas von dem klaren Blau,- grünen Farbton den es normalerweise hätte. Offenbar sieht er damit auch nicht sogut. Allgemein wirkt der Typ vom Gesicht her wohl eher grob, aber sicherlich nicht humorlos. Dieser Eindruck wird nur verschärft durch eine Zahnlücke an der oberen Frontseite. Sein Verhalten lässt sich als höflich beschreiben. Zumindest weiß er offensichtlich, was Hierarchie und Rang bedeutet. Diesem haftet allerdings immer ein gewisser Sarkasmus an, der sich einfach nicht abschütteln lässt, als man diesem zynisch/groben Zügen entgegen schaut. Ein alter, schwarzer Hut dient wohl meistens dazu, die Glatze zu verbergen. Freiwillig "trägt" er sie wohl wirklich nicht! Datei:Anker.jpg 20px Vergangenheit Thorben ist der einzigste Spross von Carietta und Rupert Rudgas. Vom Säuglings- bis zum Kindesalter wuchs er mehr im Hause der verwandten Garlin's auf. Gerüchten zufolge führten seine Eltern keine glückselige Beziehung. Zwei Jahre vor seinem 18ten Lebensjahr warb ihn die Tirassische Armee für das Flaggschiff "Bugbruch". Sein Vater Rupert diente zu dieser Zeit auf eben diesem Schiff als Flaggoffizier, und machte die Ausbildung seines Jungen zu dessen Lebensinhalt. Zu seinem 22ten Lebensjahr verlor sein Dienstschiff ein Feuergefecht zum Schutze Königlicher Handelsschiffe. Vater und Freunde kamen um - Thorben selbst wurde dem Tode nahe von Nachzüglern erangelt. Diese Seeschlacht kostete ihn die Kopfhaare, einen Zahn und das Beste seines Augenlichts. Logbuch des Kapitäns "Bugbruch"-Flaggenterer Dokumente vom ersten Tag des Verlassens des Reperaturdocks Tag 1: ''Position - 76° West, 73° Süd. Besatzung: 160/20/4'' Auf meinen Befehl kappen wir die Leinen und lichten den Anker. Die Bugbruch schneidet wieder das Wasser, die Männer haben genügend zu Essen und zutrinken. Wir haben die erfahrensten Matrosen, die besten Offiziere und die neusten Geschütze. Komme was da wolle. '''Für den König. G.F.' '''Tag 2:' Position - 125° West, 23° Süd. Besatzung: 160/20/4 Der erste Tag verlief ruhig. Dieser Kolloss der See bricht unglaublich schnell die Wellen. Wir benötigen 35 Mann für die Kontrolle der Segel - für ein Schiff dieser Größe beinahe zu wenig, aber ich bezweifel stark das jemals etwas die "Bugbruch" aufhalten könnte. Vorräte reichen laut unseren Analysten für vier Wochen. Die Pferde sind sicher unter Deck und werden die Eskortierten Schiffe des Handelskontors sicher an Land begleiten. Heute testen wir unser Steuer. Es sieht nach viel Wasser vom Himmel aus. Für den König. G.F. Tag 3: Position 35° Nord, 14° Ost. Besatzung: 160/20/4thumb|"Die Bugbruch" Kein Meeresungeheuer konnte '' die "Bugbruch" aufhalten. Wir mussten den Umweg der Nordroute nehmen. Die geschnittene Straße bot den Handelsschalluppen guten und sicheren Fahrtweg.'' ''Begegnung mit drei unbekannten Schiffen. Keine Flaggen, die Größe unserers Flaggseglers muss sie eingeschüchtert haben. Sie kamen nicht näher. Meine Männer berichten ihr verschwinden südlich von uns. Ich muss die Fresserei an Bord stoppen. Der Analyst meint das uns noch 2 Wochen bleiben. Offizier Rupert Rudgas hat die Männer der Südkajüte unter Kontrolle. Nun liegt es an mir. Für den König G.F.'' '''Tag 4: ''Position Unbekannt Besatzung: 160/20/4'' Wir haben den Steuerbordwinkel des Hauptruders falsch justiert. Die Route wurde verlassen und meine Männer sind Unruhig, die Schiffe sind wieder aufgetaucht und halten gleichbleibenden Abstand. Wir treffen Vorkehrungen für den Fall das es sich um feindselige Manöver handelt. Die Schalluppen bilden eine Horizontale. Stellung "Stechen und Hauen", Abschnitt 33 Übungseinheit 4. Ich lasse die Bordgeschütze in Stellung bringen. Höchste Zeit die Prachtexemplare auszuprobieren, wenn wir Glück haben verschwinden sie in einer Salve auf dem Meeresgrund. ''Für den König. G.F. Die restlichen Seiten wurden nie geschrieben. Mit 25 Jahren durch falsche Todesanzeige mittlerweile aus dem Dienst "entlassen" - ankommen in der Hauptstadt Sturmwind. 20px Gegenwart Nun seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren in Sturmwind, sucht Thorben das ruhige Alltagsleben oder besser: Eine Art Neuanfang. Außerdem weiß er von seinen Cousins in der Stadt und brennt darauf zu erfahren, wie es den anderen der Familie wärend seiner langen Abwesenheit erging. Thorben verdient sich zwischenzeitlich als Tagelöhner und scheint sich für wirklich nichts zu Schade. Selbst der Kupfer wird geehrt. Mit Weggefährten verdingte er sich im rändlichen Königreich. Unterhaltung-Bild.jpg|...vor der Abreise nurnoch... DerAufenthalt.jpg|Wer Abends wacht - bleibt länger wach. Holzschnitzereien sondersgleichen soll er verschenken! Ob die wohl selbstgemacht sind? 20px Gegenstände *'Rapier'- Im Gegensatz zu den gröberen, normalen Schwertern, der normalen Schmiede- und Handelskammer, besitzt ein solcher Rapier ein leicht geschwungenes Verhältnis zu dem Griff der ausschließlich für die einhändige Nutzung angedacht wurde. Lediglich einschneidig und mit ernst zunehmender, zulaufender Spitze ergibt sich eine gute Schlag- und Hiebwaffe, den Umständen wo wenig Platz ist, entsprechend. *'Flachmann'- Wer kennt nicht das Gefühl von aufgebrachtheit oder schmerzen (etc.)? Unter Leidensgenossen ist es der Rum, der niedere Bedürfnisse stillt und zusätzlich für hervorragenden Geruch sorgt! *'Gürteltasche'- Wie der Name schon sagt, handelt es sich um eine am Gürtel befestigte Tasche. Nicht allzugroß also dürften nicht überdimenzionale Dinge wie ein Schwert hineinpassen. *'Alte Rüstung'- Eine Rüstung wie diese, war besonders wärend der großen Kriege, die, die Menschen führten nahezu Massenware. Ein jeder kann sie tragen, nur Bewegungen könnten schwer fallen wegen zweitklassiken Laschensystem. '' *'"Goldzahn"'- ''Im hinteren Kieferbereich der Zahnreihen ist er nicht sofort sichtbar. Man munkelt, er sei mehr wert als das Leben jenes Mannes! 20px Fähigkeiten ''Kämpferisches'' *''Waffenloser Kampf'' - [Gekonnt]. Er weiß wo er treffen muss. *''Schwert'' - [Gut]. Nicht nur die Klinge entscheidet. *''Zweihändiger Kampf'' - [Dürftig]. Er würde, wenn er könnte. *''Bogen'' - [Schlecht]. Deswegen steckte man ihn in die Marine. ''Alltägliches'' *''Kochen u. Backen'' - erstaunlich [Gut]. Er weiß es zu schätzen. *''Schmieden'' - [Gut]. Er hat ein Händchen für soetwas. *''Zimmerrei'' - [Sehr Gut]. Ganz klar. Sehr gut! *''Alchemie'' - [Schlecht]. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung. *''Schneiderrei'' - [Schlecht]. Naja... *''Bergbau'' - [Gekonnt]. Er kennt den Wert der Berge. ''Besonderes'' *''Allg. Magie'' - [Schlecht]. Respekt davor, nichts weiter. *''Lebensfreude'' - [Sehr Gut]. Er lacht gern. *''Alkohol'' - Es wäre wohl [Schlecht] wenn es [Gut] wäre. Es ist [Gut]. 25px Gerüchte thumb|left Was einige nicht wissen, ist die Tatsache, das sie nichts wissen. - Er ist ein unloyaler Hund! Sich selbst und der Krone nie treu gewesen! ''- Auch wenn er auf einen nicht so wirkt, er hat ein gutes Herz und ist ein Verfechter des Guten. Lang lebe der König!'' ''- Er hat sich seine Haare aus Protest, gegenüber seinem Vater, abgeschnitten!'' - Ein Seebär? Kul'Tiras? Marine? Wohl eher Pirat! ''- Er hat den Schrank meiner Großmutter mit einer Hand repariert! Wieso mit einer Hand? - Das sagt man doch nur so...*seufz*'' ''- Unfähiger Säufer und Bastard!'' - Er ist wohl schwer krank...hm, der Arme. Verwandte & Bekannte Freunde *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Santa" - Raffiniert...ein alter Freund. *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Clarus" - Stahlkopf. Wären wir nur beide nicht so versoffen. *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Lena" - Du bist gegangen ohne dich zu verabschieden. † *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Daria" - Gute Freundin. Helles Köpfchen! Bekannte *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Loreen" - Eine starke Frau mit klaren Idealen. *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Luise" - Verwirrend aber sympathisch. Familie *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Rupert" - Vater. Neutrales Verhältnis. † *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Carietta" - Mutter. Nähe und Liebe. *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Vivianne" - Cousine. Unsympathien Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männer